1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with a secondary optics apparatus capable of generating a specific light pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages of power saving, vibration resistance, fast response, production ability, and so on, so the illuminating equipment with light sources of LEDs is currently being studied and developed. Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A is a front view of an illuminating equipment with a plurality of LEDs arranged in an array. FIG. 1B is a cross section along the line X-X in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the illuminating equipment gains high brightness by arranging a plurality of LEDs in an array. Further, each of the LEDs corresponds to a cup for reflecting and concentrating the light emitted by the corresponding LED, and then a higher brightness is gained. However, the way can concentrate the light isotropically at most and can not generate a specific light pattern for the satisfaction of a specific purpose. The illumination therefore is limited.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new light-emitting diode illuminating equipment capable of providing a specific light pattern to solve the mentioned problems.